


Just because

by anyanka_eg



Series: Places [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: D/s, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-14
Updated: 2010-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyanka_eg/pseuds/anyanka_eg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A probable prequal to His Place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just because

Rodney doubted there was any finer sight in the Pegasus galaxy, hell in any galaxy, than the one he couldn't tear his eyes from right now. He'd seen some truly spectacular things in his life but nothing compared to the exquisite beauty of John Sheppard working his own body towards climax on Rodney's cock. He could happily lay there forever watching the play of muscle under golden skin and relishing the feel of every tremor in John's muscles as he braced his hands on Rodney's chest. Sheppard's hips rocked in an easy rhythm that belied the needy whine he made when the angle was just right. It wasn't something Rodney had gotten used to yet, and if he was honest he doubted he ever would, but he'd witnessed it enough times now to know that John was riding the ragged edge of orgasm, waiting for Rodney to tell him to come.

And wasn't that a rush?

Rodney was sure it had more to do with John not wanting to be fucked after he'd come but, god, there was something totally primal in being the one to tell, to order, him to let go. Watching John bite his bottom lip as Rodney finally took hold of his cock and then cry out his climax after no more than two strokes usually did more to push Rodney over the edge than feeling John's ass spasming around him.

It was a good job that he'd played these games before, taken and given control in the bedroom, because he could so easily have been seduced by John's seeming fall into submission and pushed him too far. There was no way Colonel Control-Freak would ever cede that sort of power to anyone, especially the first guy he'd let fuck him.

Not that Rodney was complaining.

Just because part of him wanted John to give him everything he wasn't going to be unhappy with what he had now because, God, the man was beautiful like this, utterly lost in his own pleasure and open in ways no one else would ever believe. It was more than he'd ever hoped for.

He gripped Sheppard's hips hard to slow him, drag out their pleasure for just a little longer, and John moaned low in his throat, grinding his ass into the cup of Rodney's hips. John was panting, sweat beading on his skin and Rodney wanted it to go on and on all night.

He swept his thumbs along the crease where thigh met stomach, the tips of his nails grazing along the base of his lover's shaft, the pads of his fingers bruise deep in the flesh of Sheppard's hips. John's ragged breath caught in a hitching mewl and his movements took on a frantic desperation, rolling his hips on every slow thrust that Rodney allowed him.

Christ, that was hot.

He repeated the motion, pressing his nails just a little bit harder, and John's whole body seized with a sobbed moan. Rodney moaned right along with him because watching Sheppard come apart was almost too much. John was shuddering and twitching, hanging right on the edge, and Rodney wanted him to stay there, just a little longer. He slid his hand round the back of his lover's neck, his thumb resting under Sheppard's jaw.

"Shhh. I've got you," he soothed, tightening his grip.

"Oh god, yes!" John cried, his shoulders curling as came all over Rodney's belly.

Rodney groaned and twitched his hips up, driving his cock hard into John's trembling body even as he pulled him down against his chest.

Just because he hadn't expected the reaction didn't mean he wasn't going to enjoy it.

Just because he'd underestimated how much John wanted to give up didn't mean he wasn't going take it all now he knew.

 


End file.
